


Dusk to Dawn

by tenkanohana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Mafia AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkanohana/pseuds/tenkanohana
Summary: The Estalucia Mafia was once feared as the most powerful criminal organization in Erste City. Years after the disappearance of its leader, his son arrives to succeed the group, along with the ambitious goal of restoring his father's mafia to its former glory. As Gran begins to take control over Erste City's underworld, his actions do not go unnoticed for long by the ever-vigilant police officers and agents of the city, who do everything they can to make sure that the Estalucia Mafia cannot rise to power again.Written in collaboration with joolz and aeon.





	Dusk to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by joolz the grease lover

“Woof!” A pug barked at Beatrix the moment she stepped into the office. 

“U-uwah!” Beatrix yelped in surprise. She had not been expecting the dog to greet her so energetically in the morning. She had barely slept the other night due to messing up some of the documents she was supposed to submit the next day— in other words, today. 

Although her boss Siegfried had been kind enough to offer an extension, Eustace, who was standing behind Siegfried as he reassured her about her deadline, had sent across his own thoughts about Beatrix’s tardiness with a sharp glare in her direction. 

“Morning, Bea! Did you manage to finish your work?” Zeta surveyed her colleague’s appearance, unsure if the poor girl had completed her task in time.

In contrast to Beatrix’s ragged appearance, Zeta was dressed to the nines. She had a black sleeveless crop top paired with a matching short pleated skirt. Her fashionable thigh high boots also served to make her look younger than she really was. 

“Oh, Zeta. Are you going into town later?” Beatrix made a beeline for her table. She had planned to nap for a few minutes before Eustace reached the office. 

Zeta nodded. “Yep, we got a request from the higher-ups to gather information for something and I got assigned to it. Seems like the guy I need to tail will reach town around this evening, so I probably won’t be back for a few days.” 

Beatrix simply made a noise of acknowledgement. Although they were co-workers, they were working in an intelligence agency after all—she knew that some of their missions’ details were not to be divulged unless Siegfried chose to inform everyone. 

Beatrix had only managed to set an alarm for her nap before the door was pushed open, revealing the man who routinely caused her misery. Eustace.

As usual, he was impeccably dressed in a black suit that revealed his back. Beatrix never understood why the Erune race always had their backs exposed. One time she had asked Eustace about it, but he had simply ignored her question and gave her the silent treatment for the rest of the day. 

Eustace ignored Beatrix’s usual antics and made his way towards the innermost part of the office in which Siegfried’s cubicle was located.

~~~~~

“Perfect timing, Eustace. I was expecting your report just now, did you manage to finish it?”

“Yes—“ 

One could immediately tell where Eustace’s line of sight went to. The pug resting on Siegfried’s lap. It was an open secret that Eustace loved dogs, especially big, fluffy ones. It wasn’t hard to tell, as his office cubicle was filled with dog-related merchandise. 

“What’s wrong, Eustace? Ah, would you like to pet him?” Siegfried chuckled. 

“………No, it’s fine. Anyway…regarding the report…” 

Despite the level tone of his voice as he reported his findings, even Beatrix could tell from afar that Eustace was feeling down from being unable to allow himself to pet his boss’s pug. The ears on top of his head were flopped down in a dejected manner. 

“I see… I’ll be off to report this to Lucio then. For now, continue the other assignment.” As if he knew his owner was about to leave, the pug jumped off his lap and rubbed his head against Siegfried’s legs before running off to the inner part of the office.

~~~~~

While the pug strolled around the office, one would notice that it kept going to and fro Eustace’s cubicle but never entered it. Although Beatrix was curious about what was happening over at Eustace’s workspace, she was reluctant to personally check upon the cubicle of a colleague she didn’t get along with very well. 

Maybe, if she stood up as high as she could, she would be able to see, since Eustace’s cubicle was located directly in front of hers. With that in mind, she placed her hands firmly on her table, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes. 

“Just a bit more…ah-!“

As she attempted to look over her cubicle wall, she knocked over a pile of documents and caused it to come crashing down. Beatrix yelled in surprise, causing the pug to run to her cubicle, curious as to what had happened. 

“Bea, what are you doing…” Zeta made her way towards Beatrix’s cubicle to see what blunder her coworker had committed this time. 

“Woof!” 

While surveying the mess, the two spun around to find that the pug had planted itself on Beatrix’s office chair, sitting with its paws crossed. 

This was definitely Siegfried’s dog, both Beatrix and Zeta thought at the same time.

Just then, Beatrix spotted Eustace in the corner of her eyes. Although he did not say a single word, she knew what he was thinking. 

“Eustace… uh…” Beatrix began. She would have pretended not to notice him if they had not made eye contact. Making a racket was Beatrix’s speciality, which was exactly what Eustace hated. 

I wish for tranquility and stillness, was what Eustace always told Beatrix, almost as if it was his catchphrase. 

“Bea! Let’s go for lunch after we clear this up. C’mon!” Zeta quickly urged Beatrix to collect her fallen documents, helping her along as she did so.

~~~~~

“...Wan.” Eustace softly imitated the bark of Siefried’s pug. He was in Beatrix’s cubicle, watching the pug as the it leapt down from her office chair. Eustace crouched down to meet the pug at eye level, his own ears twitching from bliss. 

“Siegfried’s pug sure is cute, isn’t he?” 

Eustace tensed up as Vaseraga’s voice suddenly resounded from behind. 

He had completely forgotten that Vaseraga was in the office all along, silently doing his job. 

“...”

“Well then, I’ll be off for lunch too.” 

Eustace remained crouched in front of the pug for a few seconds before he finally stood up and walked back to his cubicle.

~~~~~

“...And that concludes the report that Eustace had gathered.” Setting a sheaf of papers down, Siegfried faced the man before him. 

Chief of Police, Lucio. He was renowned by the populace, being regarded as one of the most handsome men in the City, the other being the son of the Mayor, Percival, and his secretary, Lancelot.

Due to his appearance, Lucio rarely left the headquarters. Many compared his appearance to that of an angel. One would know immediately whether Lucio was out and about, simply by the presence of crowds of women screaming in octaves that rivaled the highest notes produced by a piccolo player. 

“So the girl is under Estalucia Mafia’s care now… which is also being led by a new Boss. How intriguing.”

“I’ll be sending Zeta and Vaseraga to investigate more after Zeta completes her current investigation.” Siegfried added.

“Zeta and Vaseraga…..” Lucio trailed off thoughtfully before finishing his sentence. “...Siegfried, would you mind having a newcomer tag along with them? She is quite an excellent new recruit.”

“Oh? To think that the Chief of Police himself would recommend someone. Who is it?”

“Her name is Djeeta. She may be new to the police force, but I have high hopes for her.”


End file.
